


Nothing Good Happens After Dark (Usually)

by LukasPrinceOfChaos



Series: Don't Run [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukasPrinceOfChaos/pseuds/LukasPrinceOfChaos
Summary: They argue more than anything. But this time it's different.





	Nothing Good Happens After Dark (Usually)

 

“Okay so as bullshit as this sounds we either have a Medusa, which hopefully means cutting her head off or turning her to stone with her own gaze... Oooor a basilisk which can be beheaded, turned to stone, or killed by a rooster’s cry." Stiles almost trips over the edge of the rug and continues over someone else, “Yes Scott, like Harry Potter. I know I’m totally Harry, right down to the universe making me her bitch.” his soda hisses as he opens it and he downs half before before a different voice comes through the phone, “Fuck, okay good point Alli. _Where do_ we get roosters at ten on a weekend… Uh.. we’ll steal them. Stealing is easier. Big ass mirrors should work too. Bronze or silver might be better but I’m not finding much, get a few machetes just so you don't have to be so close. Remove the head and burn it before you leave this time.”

Derek comes down the stairs, he’d slipped in through the window, shoving the mage onto the couch as he steals his phone, “Don’t go after it tonight. Scott-" the beta starts to argue but Derek uses his _I’m the bossy alpha_  voice and Scott relents. “The bodies we found were either stone or missing bites, it's probably the basilisk, and it probably won't eat two nights in a row. It has an advantage at night and we can track it better in the morning.” he ends the call with a growl, pulling Stiles up by his shirt to inspect the menagerie of bruises and scrapes covering half his chest and back.

“Okay, so I really, _really can't_ blame lacrosse this time. But, stop growling, but before you go all vengeance-wolf you should know I did actually fall. It was just, you know... just down the ravine.” and just when escape seems futile Stiles twists right out of his shirt to pick up the old journal he’d been reading from and sit on the floor. “I’ll be fine, really, I get hurt often enough that I know when it's dangerous and when it's- _oh…_ ”

Derek had wrapped a hand around the back of Stiles’ neck, slowly pulling every ache and pain and half forgotten twinge from him and hiding a smile when the teen moans and leans into his touch, “You're human Stiles. You have to take care of yourself,”

“... Really? Now? _You_ of all people are giving me the “be careful you’re only human” talk? You know what, fuck you. I don't have time for this. I hear this from my dad and if I don't listen to him why would I listen to you. If it's bad enough to need real help one of my handy dandy werewolfy lie detectors will sniff it out. Hell or Melissa. She always knows and always nags if I'm hurt.”

“Did you ever get your arm looked at after you dislocated your shoulder? Or the bites from that  kid omega? Did Scott’s mom, or hell, anyone ever look at the stitches _you gave yourself_ after the wendigo?” Derek's fingers brush over an older scar and Stiles gasps, finding himself dragged up and back, onto the couch, back to chest in his lap, “You have a gift, but learning spells by performing them on yourself is dangerous."

“Just- fuck off Derek, get out. I need to focus or I'll fuck this up..." he snaps, fighting every instinct and shoving the werewolf off, “I love- I love the pack. But I’m human, I won't roll over and do whatever you say just because you use your daddy-wolf voice. So stop flashing your pretty eyes and just let me help.” his heart pounding  he kneels again and starts to read through a long Latin-like spell, murmuring parts of it, and his own commentary out loud, “... familiam fortem… for the strength of the family, of the pack… vita nova… something about how the family will grow, okay...amor… okay, easy, love… veni domum… come home..”

“ _Please_ Stiles… when did you sleep last? You look terrible. Your hands are shaking.." His hands trail over scars and fading bruises in yellow, purple and green even a few that look almost black and he slides to his knees against Stiles’ back. “ _Come to bed Stiles._ ” one hand curls tenderly around his throat and the other squeezes a strong thigh, Derek’s nose pressing into unstyled hair.

He knows that he’s lost the moment Derek touches him again, so he lets himself lean back, half turning to find lips on his jaw. “Wow rude… I still look awesome… _Derek_ -... fine." teenaged arousal mixes with nerves and he stops the hands from exploring his body, “... Dad won't get home til almost dawn.. you're not fucking me here though- _oh my god, Derek_.” sharp teeth catch his ear and the hand on his thigh slides up and grinds over his cock, teasing the zip of his fly down.

“I'm not going to just _fuck_ you. I'm going to finger you open and make you beg for more,” he stands, lifting Stiles to his feet and kissing down his neck, “I’m gonna make love to you till I'm all you can think of,” he pushes his jeans to his knees, nipping at his neck and slowly grinding their hips together.

It's a stumbling, slow dance as they move to the stairs where Derek pushes Stiles down and kisses from his jaw to his ass, biting at his thigh as he finally drags his underwear off..

“Whoa wait- oh my fuck that’s your tongue.. on my ass… _Derek that's your tongue_." He goes quiet and still, “.. I can take your fingers.. unless you’re just really into eating ass and...and fuck… making me see stars like i’m a hapless virgin.”

Derek growls and pushes two fingers into him, grinding against his thigh and nipping at his neck, “I know you've never done this, Stiles. I would’ve been able to smell it on you… you know what i do smell? Lube, all the fucking time I smell lube on your skin and clothes, and silicone… I bett that’s a dildo. Do you like fuckng yourself, Stiles?”

“What!? No- no. I hate how good it is. It's so… so lonely.” Stiles grabs at Derek, “I’ve dreamed of this, like all the time, you fucking me, wanting me.” he gasps and digs his nails into the wolf’s skin, “Upstairs. Fuck i want you but lube.”

“I want you too. I’ve wanted you for long enough to feel guilty… Before the next time this happens I'm buying you some good natural lube that won't stink like chemicals.” he presses his tongue into him again, getting him wet enough to fuck him on his fingers until Stiles is whimpering and dripping on the stairs, yanking him up and pulling his fingers free with a sloppy wet sound, “I hate smelling the stuff you buy. It covers your scent and the scent of your cum.”

“Shut up and kiss me.” Stiles mutters, blush creeping down his body, “It’s good lube and you want your dick in me. You really want to stop over the scent?”

Derek laughs and runs his hands up Stiles’ legs, nibbling at his collarbone and kneading at his ass, “I’m sorry. Come on, I promised to make you beg for more.” he makes it look far too easy when he scoops him up, fingers pressing in again as he kisses him against the wall.

You’re going to kill me teasing me like this.” Stiles grins, squirming and laughing as Derek drags his tongue along a constellation of tiny moles, their progress up the stairs slow. “Do you really think I’m that patient?'

“I think that you deserve something special. And I’m not sure i can treat you like you deserve...” Derek steals a kiss, soft and chaste and perfect and not enough, letting it lead to another as he sets Stiles down at the top of the stairs. He keeps kissing him now, nipping his lips and stepping closer to force him back. Finally peeling his own shirt off as they reach Stiles' bedroom door, then kicking his shoes and jeans off before they reach the bed.

“I'm not even surprised you don't wear underwear.” he crawls to the far corner of his bed for an almost new bottle of lube, pausing and shaking his ass when he catches Derek staring hungrily, “See something you like big guy?”

Derek’s eyes flash red as a growl bubbles up and he cages Stiles in with his body, sucking bruises into his shoulder and grinding against his ass, only pulling back after he's stolen the lube and sufficiently marked Stiles as _his_. His eyes don't fade back to their usual earthy color as slick fingers slowly press and twist and curl, not even after he's truly sure Stiles is open and wet enough.

“ _Der-_ Derek please, c’mon and fuck me, you damn tease give me your cock-” Stiles mutters, shifting and _so hard_ and _empty,_ his heart beating like it’ll burst from his chest.

“God you have no idea how good you look Stiles… I.. do you want to be on your knees?” it's such a soft question it throws them both, Derek blushing and Stiles falling quiet, simply nodding, "Don't let me hurt you.”

“God you're so sure of your magical werewolf cock or something, how about you quit treating me like I don't know what I can handle.” he presses back, ignoring the twinge of fear for the cocky confidence he always seems to find when he's sassing Derek, “You won't okay? Just, you know, start slow.”

It's awkward as Derek finally presses into him, unsure where to put his hands, almost too careful in case he pops his claws… then suddenly they shift and Stiles moans loudly, dropping his head to a pillow and  glancing up over his shoulder. Derek presses close, nuzzling at the back his neck and nibbling with blunt human teeth at his earlobe. Neither of them lasts the first time. Stiles spilling over his sheets and Derek pulling out to paint Stiles’s back with cum, rubbing the mess into his skin. 

The second round has Stiles’s legs over Derek’s shoulders as he bites his knuckles raw trying not to wake the neighbors, Derek thrusting into him at the same lazy, slow,  _ strong  _ pace he's working his cock and murmuring gruffly, “you look good like this.. is it everything you thought it'd be? Do I live up to your dreams?”

“No. No it's better. I always used to think you'd be rough… selfish… I mean, remember how you used to pin me to things and snarl? And the threats, god that should not have been as hot as it was, I’d go home and-”

“And imagine that I took you right there?” Derek groans, fangs dropping as he mouth up Stiles’ throat, impossibly gentle.

 

**Author's Note:**

> finally happy with this! i think... well i'm happy calling it done but i might add to it..


End file.
